Typical building frame construction includes a roof assembly supported by an attached frame. The frame typically includes a plurality of vertically oriented studs attached between upper and lower plates. Inner and outer siding materials are attached to the frame. In a typical residential building, framing is accomplished by employing lumber and wood products.
Lateral forces applied to the wall, which may occur as a result of high winds or earthquakes, can cause the wall to laterally deform in the plane of the wall (in the direction of the load). Excess movement of the upper section of the wall relative to the anchored lower section of the wall can result in damage to the structure, which can be catastrophic.
A variety of designs have been developed for resisting lateral forces imposed on structures. One method for resisting lateral forces imposed on a building includes the installation of 4 foot by 8 foot sheets of material such as oriented strand board (OSB) or plywood to the frame exterior such that it spans over multiple studs and is attached to the upper and lower plates. A lateral force applied to the wall parallel to the wall line is therefore transferred through the sheet material to the bottom plate and the foundation of the structure. This reduces the tendency of the wall to deform in-plane of the wall line. Lateral and vertical forces are typically resisted by the wall-to-foundation interface with a plurality of anchor bolts, tie-downs and/or perpendicular framed shear walls.
However, a need still exists for lateral force resisting elements within a wall line which are narrower than the typical 4′×8′ sheets of OSB or plywood, but have similar performance characteristics. Desired characteristics of the lateral force resisting element include strength, stiffness, ductility and damping to resist lateral loads imposed on the wall line. Moreover, a need exists for lateral force resisting elements having the capacity to resist vertical and out-of-plane loads. The intent is for the lateral force resisting element not to fail in a brittle and catastrophic manner, but rather a gradual, ductile and life-safety promoting fashion when subjected to static or cyclic lateral loading conditions.